Welcome to the Hellmouth part 2
by Sienrurouni
Summary: A SupernaturalBuffy crossover in an alternate unvirerse. It is a sequal to welcome to the hellmouth.


**Part 2**

Four years later (roughly Buffy season 6, and potential Supernatural season 6)

Chapter 1

Buffy wanders the cemetery, wielding a stake, accompanied by Xander, who is carrying a bag of Ruffles. The two trek through the graveyard with no sound other than the squish of moist grass under their feet and the crunch of potato chips in Xander's mouth. A corpse jumps out of a grave to the left and leaps towards Buffy, who promptly shoves a stake into its heart. This, however, has no effect but to anger it.

With the creature inches from her face Buffy notices that it has a different facial structure than any vampire she has ever seen before. It lacks the tell tale bumps that most vampires have on their faces. It also has thin fangs which lined its entire mouth. Xander notices this as well, drops his Ruffles, and promptly exclaims, "What the hell?!" As if answering his question the creature hurled Buffy into a headstone and made an exclamation of its own.

"What the fuck? A stake, you've been watching too many movies!" He then prepared to feed on Xander, but is shoved aside by Buffy as she grabs Xander and runs all the way back to the Magic Box. "Heh, that was weird, guess I'll just have to find another meal."

Chapter 2

"Giles," Buffy exclaims, "something is seriously wrong…"

"What is it," the Brit replies.

"I staked a vampire in the heart and he lived."

"He then mocked us for using a stake and tried to eat me," Xander adds.

"Are you sure you hit the heart?" Giles asks, receiving a glare from Buffy in reply. "Ah, right, well this would warrant some research."

"There's more. He's not like any vampire I've ever seen," Buffy continues. "He didn't have any bumps and his fangs were…. different."

"Are you sure he was a vampire?"

"Have you lost all confidence in me? He was a vampire, he rose from a grave, and he wasn't a zombie."

"Hmm…"

"Maybe we should call for some help," Xander suggests. "Those demon hunters from before might know something about this."

"Demon hunters… Oh, you mean Sam and Dean, yeah, I've got their number somewhere, maybe this would be worth giving them a ring."

Chapter 3

Dean enters his girlfriend's home, and smells fire. He walks into her bedroom assuming that its candles. He then sees her, pinned to the ceiling, surrounded by flames. He stared at her and she opened her mouth, and out of it came a piercing ring.

"Hello?" Dean asks, soaked in sweat, waking from his nightmare.

"Hi, it's Buffy," the phone replies.

"Buffy… Slayer Buffy?"

"Why do you know another Buffy?"

"I've known a lot of women. What is it?"

"We need your help something weird is happening."

"Alright we'll be right over, the library?"

"No, there's a shop called the Magic Box, that's where we meet now."

"Alright, see you then," Dean says, hanging up and walking out of the hotel room, towards his car.

"Man you look terrible," Sam says, almost crashing into him with two cups of hot coffee, "You have that dream again?"

"Yeah… I know we killed the demon, but I can't help but think that he was responsible for her death."

"It's not surprising, her house did burn down. But how could he have done it, like you said, we killed him?"

"I don't know, but we got a case!"

"I'm the psychic, not you, we're not investigating your dreams."

"No, Buffy called."  
"You already found a new woman?"

"No, the Slayer!"

"Oh, right, I knew there was some spark between you two."

Chapter 4

"This looks like the place," Dean says, looking at a small store with a sign displaying the name _Magic Box_. The brothers get out of the car and proceed toward the door.

"You're here!" Buffy exclaims, opening the door.

"We're here," Dean replies.

Sam, Dean, Buffy, and Giles sit at the table in the shop. Anya is behind the counter with Xander sitting on the counter in front of her. Willow and Tara sit in chairs a few feet away from the table.

"So the vampire had no bumps and rows of sharp teeth, sounds like an ordinary vamp to me," Dean says.

"But my stake didn't kill it!" Buffy exclaims.

"Right these are the non-dust vampires we're used to, the only way to kill them is beheading."

"Hmm… so there really are other types of vampires?" Giles asks.

"Apparently, maybe Sunnydale has its own type and the ones we're used to are everywhere else," Dean suggests.

"No, I've fought them elsewhere," Giles replies.

"Maybe one is actually vampires, and the other just resembles them. They could be a thoughtform that manifest itself in the form of movie-style vampires," Sam says.

"I did not spend my life hunting thoughtforms!" Giles exclaims.

"It's simply a suggestion, but we shouldn't rule it out anymore so than we should rule out it being another breed of vampires," Sam replies.

"What if it's a spell? A powerful enough witch could create an entire new species of anything," Willow ponders.

"What makes you so certain of that?" Dean asks.

"I made a new species of bunnies…"  
"NOOO!!!! Why would you do something like that!?" Anya screams, running out of the store with Xander chasing after her, trying to calm her.

"Sorry about that, she's afraid of rabbits…" Buffy states.

"Oh… who was she?" Dean replies.

The group goes through introductions, but when Willow explains that Tara is her girlfriend, the introductions stop.

"Willow's a lesbian? Alright… good for her…" Dean states, winking at Willow.

"Yes, she is, now can we get on with the introductions?" Buffy asks.

"Yeah sure."

Chapter 5

Spike sits at Willy's bar, with a glass of blood, and a shot of whiskey.

"So, there's a new bloke in town, what can you tell me about him?" Spike inquires looking as threatening as he can when Willy knows he can't hurt him.

"I only know that he's not alone," Will replies.

"So there's a whole new vampire gang in town, maybe they'll do away with the slayer…"

"They might, I heard that she ran away from one of them when it attacked her."

"What, she's already run into them."

"Of course, they were trying to raise their numbers, she has a habit of killing new vampires."

"Hmm… why is it that you're giving this information away so freely."

"Because one of them is behind you…" Willy replies as Spike turns around, and is smashed in the face with a sledge hammer.

Chapter 6

Spike wakes up, surrounded by other vampires like himself, although most without a chip in their head. One of the others begins to stir, and Spike remembering that

he's almost as hated as Angel, attempts to run, but finds only wall in all directions. "Bloody hell! How the devil did I get in here?" he asks the unconscious vampires.

"I wish I knew that myself," replied the waking vampire.

"We've got to find a way out. I've escaped from worse…"

"If we find how we got in, we'll probably find our exit," the other replies.

Another unconscious vampire falls from above and lands on the pile of undead.

"Well, we found the answer!" Spike exclaims.

"Now how do you suppose we get out?"

"Climb."

Chapter 7

Buffy, Sam, Dean, and Xander patrol the graveyard, hoping to find another vampire like the one Buffy and Xander had encountered the day before. They wander the graveyard for over an hour before they are attacked by seven vampires. As soon as the vampires Leap out of their graves, Sam and Dean draw their machetes, as Buffy reveals her Battle Axe, and Xander removes the Bastard Sword from Buffy's duffel bag.

"Hmm…. So our food wants to play," one of the vampires says, eying Buffy with a carnivorous lust.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" she exclaims, swiftly decapitating the corpse with a swing of her heavy axe. "He's not dust…."

"We keep telling you, these ones don't turn into dust," Dean replies, slaughtering a vampire as it leaps towards the Slayer.

A melee ensues, and the ground is soon covered with the blood of the dead and the living. The seven corpses are as they should be, but Xander recieved a large cut on his face and arms, and Sam and Dean both have rather torn shirts, covered in their own blood, Buffy on the other hand, remains unscathed.

Chapter 8

Spike looks up the expanse of pure wall that lays ahead, then looks down and sees that the situation is the same. He has no idea how much more wall lays ahead, but he knows that there is much more. The other vampire arrives next to him, looking up with fear. Spike seeing that this chap couldn't be more than a hindrance swiftly shoves a piece of wood into his back, and watches as dust floats down to the ground.

After climbing for a few more hours, he finally reaches the top, only to find that there is nothing there. He looks all around him, and sees no wait out. Just as he begins to climb back down, a section of the wall, around three feet beneath him opens up, and a vampire is thrown out. Spike drops down into the opening, throws the two unusual vampires into the pit that he has just escaped from, and runs out of the building.

Chapter 9

The Scooby gang and its two partners sit in the Magic shop discussing what they should do.

"Hmm…. This is interesting," Sam says, looking up from his laptop, after emailing Willow the link to the site he's on.

"This is the answer!" Willow exclaims, excited.

"According to this, both races of vampire are separate races, but are both vampires.'

"It refers to them rather obscurely, but according to the little bit of information they have, both types are simply a different demon that infects others through biting them and then sharing their own blood. One is called a vampyr, a creature whom the sun harms, and can only be killed through decapitation-"

"-and the weaker vampire, a creature than can be killed by the sun, stakes and decapitation, and which is harmed by any religious relic," Sam finishes.

Just as the group reaches their revelation, a flaming blanket rushes through the door, shouting for someone to shut it. Giles shuts it, and promptly glares at the smoking Spike. "I've got some information for you," the vampire states, smugly.

"You're friends with a vampire?" Dean asks, incredulously.

"We're not exactly friends…" Buffy replies

"We're lovers," Spike whispers.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" the Slayer exclaims, shoving Spike to the side. "Now what is it that you want to tell us?"

"I know where the other vampires' hideout is."

"You know where the vampyrs are? Take us to them," Sam commands.

"I was planning to anyway, but I'm gonna need a weapon."

Chapter 10

The group arrives at the vampyr lair, wielding various weapons, from machetes to Axes. They enter the building and a battle ensues. While the vampyrs outnumber our heroes, they are caught off-guard and prove to be relatively easy to dispatch, until the leader of the pack points a shotgun at the group and commands them to drop their weapons.

"If you insist," Buffy replies, hurling her axe at the creature, decapitating him.

With the aid of the shotgun, the group makes quick work of the remaining vampires, and successfully save Sunnydale once again. After checking to make sure that the building is indeed clear, they return to the Magic Box.

"Well, that was fun," Sam says, collapsing into a chair.

"Yeah, it was," Dean adds, taking a seat himself.

"You sure you guys don't want to stick around?" Buffy asks, looking longingly at Dean.

"Sorry, we can't, but if you ever need us again, just call," he replies as he and his brother return to their car and take off.


End file.
